The present invention relates to an electrical connector for use with an automotive lamp unit. More particularly, the invention relates to an electrical connector having a reduced outer width so as to be received within a lamp unit of reduced depth.
Conventionally, a detachable electrical connector is employed for electrically connecting an automotive lamp to a power supply. FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view of an example of an automotive lamp unit employing an electrical connector, specifically, an example of an automotive headlamp of the type having a discharge bulb. In this drawing, a headlamp 5 includes a discharge bulb 54 mounted on a reflector 55 disposed within a lamp chamber 53 defined by a lamp body 51 and a lens 52. A lighting circuit module 6' for activating the discharge bulb 54 is accommodated in a lower region of the lamp chamber 53 in a gap-like chamber 57 defined by the bottom 511 of the lamp body 51 and an extension member 56 extending from the reflector 55 to the open side of the lamp. This lighting circuit module 6' incorporates circuit elements such as a starter circuit for controlling the lighting of the discharge bulb 54, a stabilizing circuit and a control circuit (not shown). The lighting circuit module 6' is electrically connected to the discharge bulb 54 by a shielded cable 9. The lighting circuit module 6' is provided with an external terminal block (to be described later) to which an electrical connector 7 is detachably connected. The electrical connector 7 is electrically connected to a second connector 91 secured to a cover 10 detachably mounted to the rear of the lamp body 51 via insulated wires 37. The second connector 91 can be connected to a further electrical connector which is in turn electrically connected to the battery of the automobile.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing the structure of the electrical connector 7. Two flat external terminals 62, 63 project from the side wall of the case 61 of the lighting circuit module 6' parallel to one another with their respective flat portions 64 lying substantially in parallel planes. The terminals 62, 63 are arranged generally parallel to the bottom 511 of the lamp body 51.
The electrical connector 7 includes a connector housing 8 formed from an insulating material. The connector housing 8 is constituted by two angular sleeves 81, 82 which are integrally arranged parallel to one another. Two electrically conductive electrical terminals 31, 32 are inserted into the respective angular sleeves 81, 82 through respective ones of the openings so as to be secured therein.
The aforementioned electrical terminals 31, 32 have conventionally been so-called flag-type terminals, as shown in FIG. 8. Each of the electrical terminals 31, 32 includes a planar connecting portion 33 to be electrically connected to a flat portion 64 of the corresponding one of the external terminals 62, 63 of the lighting circuit module 6'. The planar connecting portion 33 includes a rectangular flat portion 34 and a bent portion 35 formed by bending both side edges thereof inward into a J-like shape. By inserting each of the external terminals 62, 63 into the space between the flat portion 34 and the bent portions 35, the flat portion 34 and the bent portions 35 of the planar connecting portion 33 are brought into contact with the flat portion 64 of the external terminals 62, 63, respectively, for making electrical connection. Moreover, one end of each wire 37 is connected to one end 36 in a longitudinal direction of the planar connecting portion 33 for electrical connection. The insulated wires 37 extend from the connector housing 8 in the same direction.
In the aforementioned conventional electrical connector, the flat portions 64 of the pair of external terminals 62, 63 projecting from the lighting circuit module 6' are disposed so as to face each other, while extending perpendicular with respect to the bottom of the lamp body 51. Likewise, the planar connecting portions 33 of the pair of electrical terminals 31, 32 of the electrical connector 7 are disposed to face with each other. Accordingly, it is difficult to reduce the width of the electrical connector 7 (the length in the direction of height of the lighting circuit module 6' is hereinafter referred to as the width of the connector 7), that is, the width across the distance between facing electrical terminals, owing to the gap therebetween. In order to connect the aforementioned electrical connector 7 to the external terminals 62, 63 of the lighting circuit module 6' within the headlamp 5, the chamber defined between the bottom of the lamp body 51 and the extension member 56 must have a relatively great height. As a result, the height of the headlamp 5 cannot be sufficiently reduced, thus increasing the overall size of the lamp and restricting the design of the headlamp 5.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, it is possible to rotate the external terminals 62, 63 of the lighting circuit module 90 degrees with respect to those of the aforementioned structure such that the pair of external terminals 62, 63 face with each other in the transverse direction of the headlamp 5, and a pair of electrical terminals 31, 32 of the electrical connector 7 face each other in the transverse direction. In this case, the restriction on the width of the electrical connector 7 due to the distances between the external terminals 62 and 63 and distance between the electrical terminals 31 and 32 can be relaxed somewhat, thus reducing the height of the headlamp 5 to some extent. In such a case, however, the width of the connector housing 8 cannot be made less than the length of the shorter side of the planar connecting portions 33 of the electrical terminals 31, 32. Therefore, the width of the electrical connector 7 cannot be reduced as much as desired, nor can the height of the headlamp 5 be sufficiently reduced. Moreover, as the electrical terminals 31, 32 of the electrical connector 7 are exposed outside the connector housing 8, short-circuiting of the electrical terminals can easily occur, and safety problems, such as electric shock, cannot be entirely avoided.